


Drabbles

by aribakemono



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Pequeños drabbles, pequeñas historias.





	1. Urdnot Eva/Mordin Solus

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2016

Algunas noches, en la Normandía, cuando se cuela alguna de esas pesadilla en sus sueños y no le deja dormir, cuando el peso de ser la última esperanza de los krogan es demasiado, Eva le oye de fondo trabajando en sus experimentos, murmurando teorías y recitando fórmulas incomprensibles como un mantra, y se siente extrañamente segura, arropada por la candencia constante de las palabras del doctor, un sentimiento cálido en el estómago que se le extiende por todo el cuerpo hasta que le pesan los párpados.


	2. Urdnot Wrex/Jack

Por increíble que les parezca a todos, Wrex prefiere a la nueva Jack.

Siempre ha sido impresionante en el campo de batalla, el aura azul danzando a su alrededor mientras le rompe los huesos al enemigo, violencia en estado puro; pero ahora no es simple destrucción desbocada, el descontrol más absoluto, arrasando todo a su paso como una tormenta gigante e infinita.

No. Ahora, centrada, con un objetivo concreto en mente, Jack es mucho más letal que toda esa energía malgastada inútilmente, y Wrex no puede evitar que se le acelere el corazón cuando la ve cargando contra los enemigos, pistola en mano y el azul envolviéndola, imparable, implacable.


End file.
